We examined whether binge cocaine intake has an impact on drug craving after abstinence and whether it has differential effects between male and female rats. We used an intermittent access cocaine self-administration to mimic binge intake and compare it with a continuous access self-administration. The intermittent access procedure caused stronger cocaine craving following abstinence than the continuous access procedure, and this effect was greater in female than male rats. Importantly, the increased cocaine craving of female rats is dependent on the cycle of female reproductive system. The present study suggests that binge-like self-administration intensifies cocaine craving after abstinence, and that female rats display stronger cocaine craving during the estrus phase than non-estrus phases. An important implication would be to take the menstrual cycle into consideration for addiction treatments in women.